100 Themes of Kyoya and Kaoru
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: 100 one shots of my two favorite ouran couple Kyoya and Kaoru, each story has a theme so read inside to see them. Summarys inside KyouXKao


**Title: Breathe Again**

**Characters: KaoruXKyoya**

**Summary: A One shot, a Summer Beach trips turns deadly can Kyoya save Kaoru.**

**Theme: # 10 Breathe Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two, they are owned by the creator of Ouran Host Club, Bisco Hatori.**

**I am doing 100 One Shots of Kyoya and Kaoru and this is the first one I have done. Its what came to my mind when I thought Breathe Again.**

----------------------------------------

Kaoru laughed softly as his brother splashed at him, covering his face as the sea water drenched him. He pushed his hands into the water lapping around them and splashed back, darting after his older brother as he raced away.

During the hot summer the Host Club had decided to head out to the same beach they had visited earlier that year, with Nekozawas permission of course. Tamaki had even convinced, though it was probably more begging then convincing, Haruhi to come along and she sat along on the blanket as Tamaki tried to show off. Kyoya had also placed himself alone on the large beach; his glasses pushed down on the tip of his nose, a book slightly open on his stomach as he rested in the long beach chair. He tilted his head to the side slightly watching the twin's race across the shore of the ocean, splashing each other and playing games like they always did. But, this time his eyes where only on Kaoru. He had found himself viewing the twins differently lately and the one that interested him most was Kaoru.

Making sure that no one saw him, he pushed the glasses higher onto his nose focusing in on the younger Hitachiin. Something about the laughing and smiling boy tugged at his heart, and for a rare moment he wanted to go and take Hikaru's place. "What a silly idea," he muttered and turned away seizing his book up and flipping through the pages going back to reading. Though his eyes scanned the pages he found his mind focusing on the twin's laughs and screeches more then the actual story.

Kaoru slipped and fell backwards into the white surf; he laughed loudly as Hikaru slipped and fell on top of him. The two boys lay there, older on top of the younger, intertwined and laughing in joy and stupidity. Kaoru placed his hands and arms over his brother's shoulders, laughter dieing to giggling as he leaned his forehead against Hikaru's. "Hikaru you are so clumsy."

Hikaru laughed and tilted his head slightly looking into his brother's eyes, "what about you? You fell first." Their brotherly love act was not just confined to the Music room's four walls or the sets that they created for guests, they enjoyed doing it everywhere and anywhere.

Kaoru stiffened up hearing them; he didn't know why his body reacted that way or why his mind snapped with angry insults that were directed to the eldest Hitachiin. Instead of examining the feeling, everyone but the black haired boy would have just called it call jealous, he just rose and headed up to the beach house. "Maybe I can find peace in there," he muttered to himself, but before he disappeared from the beaches view he looked once more at the beach behind him. His eyes roamed over Haruhi and Tamaki, not even pausing on Hunny or Mori, but when his dark gaze fell on the twins he felt the same angry flare in his heart and he turned sharply on his heel slamming the door as he hurried into the mansion.

Haruhi screamed and grabbed the ear plugs from Tamaki, trembling as the thunder erupted above them, the hosts had moved from the beach into the mansion as a storm blew in. It seemed very strange that a storm would come every time they visited the Nekozawa's beach house, but Nekozawa was a strange guy.

Tamaki pulled the girl into his arms and whispered soothing words; it was one of Tamaki's rare serious and sweet moments. He ushered her off toward her room, still holding her close as she shook in fear of the storm.

The twins had been left alone in the large dinning room; they whispered to each other and laughed loudly. Smirking they knocked their fists together, eyes sharpening, they would have a lot of fun tonight.

Kyoya looked outside the large stained glass window, he could hardly see through the darkness and the rain. The storm came from the sea and though it was strong now, he knew it would pass by morning. He leaned against the cold pane, the sound of rain rhythmic and soothing. "I wonder if Kaoru likes the rain, I should find that out and add it to my not…"he froze and shook his head. "Damit," he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "I must be more tired then I thought. He sat on the bed placing his glasses on the bedside table at his side.

"Kyoya!!!" His door burst open making the black haired boy jump slightly. Standing there, soaking wet dripping on the floor one of the twins stood there looking panic and terrified.

"Hikaru…Kaoru?" He grabbed his glasses and lifted them up to see which one it was; he had made it his job to figure out which was which. "Hikaru," he said and frowned, "what is wrong? It is late and..." He paused for a split second, "have you been outside? You shouldn't go out in the storm you could get hurt and then what will our guests do…Though I could always sell tickets to your bed side."

"Will you shut up," he screamed in anger. The older twin was no good at holding his feelings in, he sent them out in bursts that usually threw people off guard. "Kaoru…he's…"

The name of the younger twin caught Kyoya's attention, he froze on the spot. "He what?" The boy forced his voice to stay even and calm.

Hikaru shook his head, he was struggling to keep his tears back, the boy was panicking and soon he would loose all control. "He is hurt! He fell down the cliff!!!"

Kyoya could have sworn that his heart stopped the thought that this was just a joke passed his mind only once. "Show me," he snapped. He knew that he could go call for help, or find the other hosts but right know Kyoya's calculating mind was not focusing on that, it was focused on rescuing Kaoru.

Turning and sprinting down the hall way, Hikaru had to struggle to keep up. "There," he pointed breathlessly at the edge of a cliff in the distance, the same cliff Haruhi had fallen off not long ago. But instead of hitting the ocean, the young teen had slammed into the rocks jutting out on the side, safe from the raging water but not from the storms wind and frozen rain.

Kyoya leaned down on all fours the minute he reached the edge, he had already pulled his glasses off and stuffed them into his pocket, they where no use to him now. "Kaoru!" He yelled though his voice was lost in the howling of the wind. Below him, laying silently on the rocky edge was the boy, Kyoya could just make him out and he knew that he wasn't awake.

Cursing under his breath, he knew very well this was out of character for him, but something strange was driving him to save the boy. Slipping over the edge, using all his strength and his mental skills he made his way down to the small cliff. Crying out his footing slipped and he fell backwards, landing against the ledge beside the twin. Through the thunder and the pain echoing through his backside, he heard the scraping and crumbling of rock. He hardly had time to react before the stone below them gave way and both, the unconscious Kaoru and the older host, fell into the ocean.

The cold water was hardly a shock to Kyoya's already freezing body, but the struggle for oxygen was overpowering as the ways crashed into him, uncontrolled and untamed. His eyes, though missing his glasses, caught site of the red head before a wave rushed over his lifeless body and over took him. Diving under he swam as hard as he could toward the black shape sinking deeper into the ocean. He could hardly feel his fingers as he grabbed onto the heavy fabric of the boys shirt, pulling at him. Kicking and struggling to the surface, as his lungs burned with the need for air, he had to make it Gasping as he broke the surface, his lungs pulled in all the air he could, choking on the oceans spray.

Kyoya didn't have much strength left, but he pulled the red head close to him keeping his head above the water and swam toward shore, he had to make it. Everyone called him the shadow king, everyone knew he got what he wanted and he was someone no one messed with and right now he wouldn't even let nature get in his way. He had to crawl onto the shore, to weak to stand. "Kaoru…" He looked over, his dark eyes searching the unconscious boy for signs of life, but he found none.

Kaoru lay silent, the water had entered his lungs and blocked off the precious oxygen he needed to survive.

Kyoya leaned over him, tilting his head back he pushed his lips to the boys breathing into him, sending what little air his lungs held into Kaoru; pulling back he pushed against his chest. Their lips met four more times, his hands pushed into his chest just as many. He leaned over and breathed into Kaoru once more, pulling back the world spun around him and he knew he himself wouldn't last much longer. "Please Kaoru breathe again…"

His efforts prevailed, with a sharp jerking motion and hacking coughs water left the younger boys lungs and soaked the already wet sand around him. He moaned and groaned, coughing a few more times. His eyes parted slightly catching the tired gaze of Kyoya before he disappeared from Kaoru's view, closing his eyes he moaned and before falling back under the spell of the sandman he heard his brother's calls.

Kyoya had fallen sideways, exhausted. His limbs where frozen, moving anything sent sharp pains through his bodies, his lungs felt like they were on fire and the only thing he knew for sure before he passed out was that the rain had washed away his tears. Kyoya could feel people grabbing him, lifting him and taking him, but soon those touches vanished and he couldn't hear a thing outside of his mind. He didn't understand the feelings he felt for Kaoru, but he sure understood that he could not stand seeing Kaoru hurt or gone, he wanted to be with him and thanks to his strength and stubbornness he was able to let Kaoru breathe again.


End file.
